Talk:D77H-TCI Pelican
Untitled Distinct enough from the D77-TC Pelican to keep. It is replacing it, after all, and plays a major role in Halo 3. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Pic Ok, I can tell there is a better replacing for the pic. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 10:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, there probably is. I'll do that now. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 19:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia Addition Just reviewed a clip of one of my IWHBYD skull runs on the "The Covenant" level. When you first start off, 2 Pelican dropships drop you off. If you did a "The Covenant" run, pause the film as soon as they drop you off. One ship has a pilot in the cockpit (fly into the back where the troops sit, then move your cam through the door into the cockpit), but the other one has no pilot....and it's still flying....Check my fileshare to see. TKW Pure Ownage 21:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *That's pretty cool. You know, you can put it in the trivia yourself. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:59, 16 March 2008 (UTC) the f104 starfighter's stub wing were a danger to ground crew and offered little to no control at highspeed turns which it was meant to perform with ease. :Uh...okay? -- '''Councillor Specops306 - Kora ''' 23:17, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Pelican and Abrams Anyone else have any issues with the comparison between the Pelican troop bay and the M1 Abrams? There's no way a pelican's troop bay can fit that tank..... vote for removal.... Avalon304 ::But a Bungie official stated that it could. 03:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) backround One thing i think needs changed is that it says that the cockpit design is new (meaning the co-pilot is behind the pilot) im almost positive that foehammer states that her co-pilot is behind and to the left of her (where they say the co-pilot is) in Halo: The Flood. its in one of the first chapters, dont know which page exactly cause i dont have the book on me, but its where she first gets into the pelican. can someone please confirm that? maybe the POA got upgraded pelicans before the rest of the fleet? -- [[User:Husher D316|'Hus'hɘr'D316']] [[user talk:Husher D316|'TALK']] • • • '''FEET FIRST' INTO '''HELL! 01:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC)'' Police variant While searching through media for ODST i found some images and videos which contain police variants of pelicans. I wasn't sure whether these craft need a new page or just a section on this page for it. However they are in the game and look awesome so recognition is only fair. Safe :D [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia''']] 18:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Bungie Weekly Update Has anyone read the Bungie weekly update where it says the pelican is drivable on halo: reach???? "I was doing some forum lurking myself and noticed that there were some complaints that the Pelican isn’t on the list of player pilotable vehicles. Turns out, it is. By way of Dan Miller’s mad genius and some deviously hidden devices, the Pelican can become player controlled." "You just have to be at the right place at the right time. " Any ideas people?? :Someone said Dan Miller designed the levels New Alexandria and The Package. I'd put my money on New Alexandria since it's a flying based level and look for something similar to the Club Errera easter egg.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::And I was right. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzLjzY66AaU I have seen the same thing done by another source, so it is definitely not a mod. It also works on Legendary and you don't have to destroy the jammers.Fairfieldfencer FFF 15:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent find, FFF! Now if only it was the Spirit, and not the Phantom. (I'm a CE purist, don't stare) 16:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New Alexandria Easter Egg This Easter egg is definitely real, I've just accomplished it. The thing is bloody hard to control, and don't get me started on the Phantom (I flew through a building by accident). -- 18:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Indeed its hard to control but compared to the Phantom its easy to fly but goes slower than the Phantom! Brian C. Febuary 19, 2011 Fan Wank Seriously? I'm here reading a page about a Pelican dropship and find a link to another almost identical page of a pelican dropship describing a multitude of details that the sequel ship can do which is effectively identical to the original... and the only proof there's two seperate ships is, the polycount and mesh size? - Count23 00:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC)